Meet the Staff: Draver10 (Owner)
You will learn little bits of information on this very page that you may or may not have wanted to learn about me. (I am not responsible for any blown minds as a result of surprising information) Video Games I have been playing video games for just about my entire life. My first video game (proper video game, not childrens learning game stuff) was Guild Wars, at age 5. Ever since then, I've been fascinated with MMORPG's. MMORPG's I currently play are Guild Wars 2 and World of Warcraft. As for Minecraft, I was introduced to it by my aunt (who goes by the alias 'edere') in version Beta 1.2 (I don't remember what year that was). After some time of playing solo and on servers, I wondered how to make a server of my own. Server History I started with a simple vanilla server. There were issues with that beyond belief. After a month or so, I found out about Bukkit and immediately converted. I started learning about what plugins were and just how much I could really do with them. When the server was first stabilized, the spawn was huge, too huge; It was also ugly. After a month or so, I promoted my first staff member, dylan1181 (Now Head-Admin). It was then that I realized I had no way to control players, and thus found out about PermissionsEx, which I still use for my permissions even now. There are so many other things I could tell about the server, but that'll have to wait for another page all about server history :P What I Do For the Server Contrary to what most people think, I don't actually do that much moderation on my server. Of course, if I'm online and somebody breaks the rules, I'm going to handle it. (You wouldn't want me to crack down on you, I'm the harsh one ;) Most of my time is actually spent editing configs and balancing things to make the experience as enjoyable as possible for the players. On that note, my being online doesn't necessarily mean I'm paying attention to whatever is going on in-game. Half the time I'm only online to test things; The other half the time I'm just goofing off with stuff. If I'm not either goofing off or editing configs, I'm very likely just chatting and helping people out. I'm an interactive owner; I care about the players and I care how they react to the server. If somebody doesn't like something and they say why, I'll probably change it; You just have to tell me what's wrong with whatever it is. Detailed Statistics About Me (A.K.A. Useless Information) Name: Irrelevant Age: Teen Sex: Male Height: '''~6"' '''Weight: ~160 lbs Favorite color: Red Occupation: Minecraft server owner; Amateur Twitch.tv streamer Relationship status: This isn't Facebook Home: Florida Sports: Haha, you think I play sports, funny... Hobbies: '''Reading, Drawing, Playing video games, Photography '''Interests: LEGO sets, Blades (knives, swords, axes, etc.) Android or iOS: What is iOS? Windows, Mac, Lin-?: Windows More info please: Check my user page, here